The Dimension Jumpers Necklace
by crlexi
Summary: The Get Backers get a new assignment to retrieve a 300 hundred old necklace for a young girl named Yubi Nakamura. But somethings not right with this girl. Will this task be more than the Get Backers can handle? Eventual BanXOC Rated T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I've been wanting to write this story forever! Finally got a few chapters in. Working on the next chapter now. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**crlexi: Grace would you be so kind?**

**Grace: Of course. crlexi doesn't own Get Backers only Yubi and the plot**

**Chapter 1**

"One coffee" Ban said as he sat down at the bar. Ginji jumped onto the seat next to him. "One for me too!" he shouted. The man behind the counter of the Honkey Tonk sighed. "Didn't I tell you? No more food until you've paid your tab!" he said, clearly angered. "But Paul" blonde boy whined. "We haven't had an assignment in weeks. We won't have anything till Hevn comes back with something. Can't Ban and I have something?" Paul sighed and grabbed two mugs, filling them up with the boys orders. Ban grinned while Ginji clapped his hands and thanked the generous, but very annoyed, Paul.

While the boys were sipping their morning coffee, the door to the small cafe opened. In walked a tall blonde followed by girl with brown hair. "Hevn!" Ban exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "Do you have something for us?" Hevn nodded and sat down in their usual booth. The girl followed and sat beside her, shuffling her feet under the table. Ban and Ginji grinned and sat down across from them. "this is the client? She's really cute!" said Ginji causing the girl to blush. Ban stared at her.

Hevn coughed, signaling it was time to get down to business. "This is Yubí Nakamura" Ginji smiled at Yubí. "What can we do for you?" he asked. Yubí mumbled something incoherent. "Sorry? We couldn't understand that" Ginji said. She looked up at the Get Backers and quickly shouted "I need you to get back my necklace!" Ginji's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. Bans never left her now pink face.

"The necklace has been in my family for hundreds of years. It's very important to me" she said. She brought her hand up to her neck. She winced as she felt where the necklace had been. That's when Ban noticed her glove. A black leather glove that contrasted with her blue shirt and jeans. Ginji didn't seem to notice and started to reply. "Of course we'll Umph!" Ban covered his mouth with his hand. "If you'll just excuse us for a second" he said as he rushed Ginji out the back door.

When they were in the alley behind the cafe he took his hand away. Ginji coughed and breathed heavily. "What the heck Ban!" he exclaimed. "It was a simple assignment. Why did you pull me away?"

Ban was staring at a wall in deep thought when he spoke. "Something's not right. I could feel the pulses of energy from her body as soon as she stepped into the room. Her hand was gloved and she kept using her left hand. She winced if she moved her right hand. Don't you think that's a little strange?"

Ginji stared at him. Not even Bans dark sunglasses could hide his frustration and curiosity. "I guess you're right. I felt it too, but what could she be hiding?" Ban just shrugged and walked back into the cafe. Yubí was talking to Hevn at the booth."Could I tok to you for a minute ?" he asked and led Yubí back out to the alley. She followed quietly, mumbling something about a door.

Ban stood across from her, Ginji standing off to the side. Yubí looked straight at him. Ban slid his glasses down and looked into her ocean blue eyes. The jaggun would force a nightmare that would allow them to question her. Neither of them budged. Ban finally pushed his glasses back up and took a step towards her.

"Why were you staring at me?"

Ban stopped in his tracks. Ginji gasped when she started calmly stretching her muscles. "What?" Ban gasped. She should have bent over in pain, or screamed, or something! "You didn't see anything? It didn't work?" he said in utter shock. Yubí's calm face turned into one of fear and worry.

"Oh Shit"

**Grace: Am I in this story?!**

**crlexi: At the moment no**

**Grace: Why not? I'm in all of your stories.**

**crlexi: Later, okay? I'm still writing**


	2. Chapter 2

**crlexi: Here's Chapter 2! **

**Grace: I still can't believe you made me swear. **

**crlexi: Just do the disclaimer**

**Grace: Fine, crlexi does not own Get Backers. She only owns me, the plot, and other obvious stuff.**

**Chapter 2**

"I guess I owe you two an explanation" She said as soon as she got them back inside the Honkey Tonk. Ginji still had his mouth wide open and Ban was just staring her, not sure whether to be mad or impressed. "Okay, here it is. My real name is Grace Amelia Smith. I'm ,what I prefer to call, a dimension jumper. As in I'm not from this world. You following?" Ban nodded and Ginji finally snapped back to reality. Grace sighed and took a sip of her tea. "In my dimension all of this…" she made a general motion to the area. "Is a fictional world. I came to this world following a friend of mine. A few days after I arrived a man by the name of Simon Bloodgood got my necklace."

Ban cut in. "The necklace you asked us to find? Why's that thing so important?" Grace glared at him, sending shivers down Bans back. 'This girl is scary' Ban thought. "The necklace is a seal to high level powers. That's the reason the jag gun didn't work on me" she replied. Ginji finally spoke up, shaking himself out of his shock. "Then why do you want it back? Having powerful abilities sounds cool! Right Ban?" Grace giggled at the lightning emperors comment. Ban wasn't so amused.

"So you want to lower your power levels so you won't be noticed" Ban stated. The joy in Graces eyes faded into pain as she was reminded of her reasons for being there. She grabbed her cup of tea and shakily took a sip. "I wish it were that easy. I lay low even when my abilities are sealed. The powers are a little too much for my body to handle. After 4 hours they start to kill my mind. After that I start to fade. After 48 hours I disappear completely, every world, everyone, will forget who I am. 8 hours have passed already. It's already started taking affect" she said. She took her left hand and pulled the glove off her right. Ginji gasped and Bans eyes widened. Her hand was practically transparent!

"If I don't get the necklace back in the next day and half, my powers will collapse and I'll" she choked on her words. Ginji opened his mouth to say something but Grace spoke first. "Never-mind, I'll find it myself. Thank you for the help" she put a large thing of bills on the table. "I know that you guys have trouble with money. Try not to waste it." With a final nod she left the Honkey Tonk. Ban counted the bills while Ginji stared at the door.

**crlexi: Sorry about that you guys. It was pretty much an info chapter. For you guys who read this you get to know Graces origins before anyone else! **

**Grace: No one really cares you know.**

**crlexi: *sighs* Yeah, I know.**

**Grace: By the way, how do I have yen? And speak Japanese?**

**crlexi: You're a dimension jumper. You really think you wouldn't learn different languages? Or visit Japan once or twice?**

**Grace: Good point**

**crlexi: Any way... See you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while guys. New school year, lots of homework, being yelled at by parents, writers block. Gotta love Highschool. Grace? Please?**

**Grace: Crlexi does not own Get Backers**

**crlexi: I wish**

**Grace: She does own me and the plot though**

Chapter 3

"Ban, don't you think we should help her?" asked Ginji. I counted the bills in my hand, six, seven, eight million yen. Just how rich was she? She tossed eight million yen like it was no big deal. Ginji tapped me on my shoulder. "Ban?" I looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"Are we going to help her?"

I looked to the door of the café. "She's going to die if she doesn't get it back" Ginji stated. "People die all the time in this city. Why should it matter to us?" I replied. I did kind of want to help her, but what were we supposed to do? She said she'd take care of it herself.

But what if she couldn't?

What if she died? Would that affect me? "If we can do something to stop her from dying then we should do it. We can't let anyone die because we didn't want to help." Ginji said. I sighed and got up. I put a million yen on the counter in front of Paul. "I hope you're happy" I walked to the door and pushed it open. Ginji followed shortly behind me as we walked into the empty street outside the Honkey Tonk.

"So which way did she go?" I asked. "That way I think." Ginji said pointing out towards the Infinite Fortress. "You don't think she went there do you?" he asked. "Probably" I replied. The Infinite Fortress, if she knows about this "world" she probably realized that, that, was the most likely place her necklace and thief would be. The place was filled to the brim with powered freaks and crooks. It was better since Macubex was stopped but it still wasn't the best place to be.

"Come on Ginji" I said. We ran to Ms. Ladybug and drove to the Outer layer of the Infinite Fortress.

The place was quiet, strangely, and gloomy. Something definitely wasn't right in there. "Let's go Ginji" I called as I ran out of the car. If she was anywhere, she was in there. I ran to the first entrance I could find. Upon entrance to one of the main public sections of the Fortress I found a lack of people. "What's going on?" Ginji asked. I was about to ask him the same thing. He knew more about this place than I did. We moved through to the center of the fortress and tried to make our way up when we were stopped.

I turned around and saw someone I was very glad to see.

**Sorry if Ban's OOC. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll try to get the next chapter out next month.**

**Ban: What the heck was wrong with me in that? That's not how I act? We got paid, I don't care about her.**

**crlexi: That's how I wrote it. You're just going to have to live with it.**

**Ban: *huffs* This is just stupid**

**crlexi: *whacks him with a baseball bat* **

**Ban: Ow! Hey! What's the big idea?**

**crlexi: BAKA! **


End file.
